Love Me Like You Do
by Charleygyrl
Summary: Glee/50 Shades of Gray, but Klaine style. Somewhat like the movie...Quinn comes down with the flu, and Kurt is left to interview the handsome and mysterious Mr. Anderson. Obviously rated M. Probably heavy BDSM material. Warnings in each chapter.
1. Prologue

A/N: An idea I had...basically, this fic is a 50 Shades of Gray KLAINE style. OBVIOUSLY rated M...I do not know of this type of relationship, so therefore, I had to do ALOT of research. Please bare with me. I hope you enjoy! Title is based off of Ellie Goulding's _Love Me Like You Do, _which is on the 50 Shades soundtrack_. _If you have not listened to it yet, I highly suggest it! Xoxoxoxo

I do not own 50 Shades OR Glee. Ignore mistakes, no beta.

Love Me Like You Do

Prologue

"UGH!" Quinn Fabray grimaced as she opened her locker next to Kurt Hummel. "I hate this."

Kurt sighed and turned to face her. "What's wrong?"

"I think I'm getting sick..." She replied with a sniffle, and set her math book in her locker.

Kurt backed up, putting his hands up, as if THAT would keep him from getting the sicking germs. "Don't get _me _sick."

"Haha..." Quinn deadpanned. "What's even _worse _is I have to interview Mr. Anderson for a journalism paper, which is due in a _week! _And I _have _to get a good grade on it because it's for my acceptance into Yale!" She screeched, her limbs flailing wildly.

Kurt's cheeks immediately burned, and he swallowed, knowing _exactly _who she was talking about. He found himself subconciously licking his lips.

Mr. Anderson was mysterious...yet seemingly proper...and very wealthy. He worked for Quinn's father, Mr. Ronald Fabray, as his assistant. Hell, even Ronald Fabray was a well-known powerful man, and could be intimadating at times, but he always got his work done, with the help of Mr. Anderson.

Kurt often found himself most late nights, staring dreamily at Mr. Anderson's photos, taking in the defined jawline...the dark thick curls...those caramel colored eyes...and of course, those most late nights, he couldn't go to sleep until the prominent and aching bulge in his boxers was taken care of. Then, Kurt would fall alseep with those same honey colored eyes and touseled black curls in his dreams...

Kurt snapped out of his daydream, (because wow, ok, this doesn't happen like, _ever. _Noooooo, he doesn't really daydream about Mr. Anderson...) and scrunched his face up when he saw Quinn blowing her red nose into a kleenex loudly. "Uhm, o-ok...I'll see you l-later..." Kurt stuttered. With one last spray to his perfect coif, he slammed his locker and shuffled away.

Quinn made a displeased face, but then a second later shrugged her shoulders as she headed towards history.

xxxK&amp;Bxxx

"I don't care! Get SOMEONE to do it! I don't care if it's Jesus Christ HIMSELF! I NEED THAT INTERVIEW!" Ronald roared from inside his office.

"Of course, Mr. Fabray! Right away!" The petite brunette squeaked and nodded. Moments later, she hurried out of the man's office, clutching her papers.

_Ring! Ring! _

Ronald grunted, and put his face in his hands. He picked up the phone. "Yes?"

"Mr. Fabray, she's ready for pick up." The voice said on the other line.

"What's the verdict?" He asked, hesitantly.

"Sir, she has the flu."

He sighed, running a hand down his face. "Ok, thank you, Martha. Please have my wife take her home."

"Yes, sir."

_Click. _

Mr. Fabray picked up the phone and dialed a very familiar number.

"Hello?" A gruff, but friendly voice said on the other line.

"Burt Hummel. Do you have a minute?" Ronald said in his business tone.

xxxK&amp;Bxxx

"Knock, knock?" Burt tapped on his son's door.

"Yeah, dad?" Kurt answered and looked up, setting his books aside.

"So, I don't know if you heard bud, but, Quinn has the flu." He said sadly, leaning against Kurt's door frame and crossed his arms across his chest.

Kurt's curelean eyes widened upon hearing this. "I-Is she gonna be ok?"

"Oh yeah, Kurt. She'll be fine." He assured Kurt.

Kurt smiled. "Ok, good."

"But..."

Kurt looked up from his homework, now scattered everywhere on his bed. "Yes?"

"Kurt, she's not going to be able to do that interview for her Yale paper. Do you think you could go in for her for that one day this week?" Burt asked.

Kurt's mouth suddenly felt dry and his heart raced a mile a minute. "W-What interview?" _Oh my god...the one with Mr. Anderson?! _

"Mr. Anderson."

"Ok." Kurt answered, a little _too _quickly, even for his own liking. He cleared his throat. "S-Sure, dad. When is it?" He pulled his phone out.

"Tomorrow at one." He said, preparing to leave.

Kurt's head snapped up so fast, he's surprised he didn't get whiplash. "T-Tomorrow...as in...W-Wednesday tomorrow?"

Burt turned around slowly. "Yes, Kurt. Is there something wrong?"

Kurt swallowed. _Yes. He's so devilishly handsome and I think I'm in love and ohmygod I'm interviewing him TOMORROW and I can't breathe..._"Yeah. Fine." Kurt squeaked.

Burt narrowed his eyes. "No funny business."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Dad, I know..."

"Goodnight, bud." He said as he walked out and shut Kurt's door.

Kurt's palms started sweating profusely and he felt dizzy. Laying down, he stared up at his ceiling intently. He bit his lip, and thought of Mr. Anderson. He sat up, pulling out his laptop, and did his nightly research, only to end with want and desperation.

You know, the usual.

No big deal.

And of course, Kurt Hummel feel alseep to those familiar and mysterious hazel orbs and million-dollar smile.

The next morning, he woke up Wednesday morning feeling quite refreshed and well-rested and with a huge grin plastered on his face. He stumbled out of bed and got ready for his day. He decided to wear his white skinny jeans with a blue button up shirt and his gray scarf, completed with Marc Jacobs boots. He styled his hair the same, that beautiful perfect coif.

Bounding downstairs, he stopped when he saw his dad at the table reading the newspaper and adjusting his baseball cap. "Morning, bud."

"Morning." Kurt smiled.

"Here's the list of questions Quinn wrote down. Mr. Fabray dropped it off last night." Burt said, handing his son a folded piece of paper.

Kurt took it graciously, and nodded. "Thank you dad. I'll see you later!" He rushed out, heading towards school. "And stay away from that greasy bacon!"

Burt scoffed as he heard his son slam the door.

Kurt had absolutely _no idea _what he was in for that day...

A/N: Love it? Hate it? Please let me know! Xoxoxoxo -Marianne :P


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Again, happy Saturday readers! Please feel free to review, follow, favorite, or alert. Like I said before, I'm gonna need to research. Don't judge. :P Just enjoy reading. :P Because we all need a little Klaine in our lives, right? RIGHT?! (Just say yes.)

Warnings:

Chapter 1

Kurt nervously jiggled his leg all throughtout his class at noon, only to _try _to wait patiently for that interview for Mr. Anderson. He planned on going to visit Quinn before he headed over to Fabray's richest buliding, and expensive and successful company.

Finally, when the second hand clicked to the twelve, he bolted out of his seat, throwing his pass of excuse to leave on the teacher's desk, not looking back. Clutching his books to his chest, he tried to calm his racing heart as he ran down the hallways, but to no avail. He walked across the parking lot, found his Lincoln Navigator, and hopped in, clearly wanting to _not _waste any time...

As he drove his way to Quinn's house, he turned on the radio, and after switching different stations, decided on Katy Perry's Dark Horse. Through the hustle and bustle of speeding cars, (ha! Certainly NOT his own), he was surprised when he pulled into her driveway. Closing his door, and locking his car, he made his way up to the two story white house, complete with a balcony over-looking atop the front doors. Two rows of pillars sat on each side, next to them green and fresh bushes. The scent of roses wafted through the air, and Kurt found himself smiling.

He knocked on the door, and Quinn's mother answered. "Kurt, hi sweetie. Come on in. She's upstairs." Mrs. Anita Fabray smiled politely, gesturing Kurt inside.

"Thank you." He said in return, and went upstairs to her room. "Quinn?" He knocked lightly on her door, waiting for an answer.

A muffle.

Kurt giggled and opened the door. "Hi, Quinn. How are you feeling?" He asked her, noticing she was sprawled out on her bed, nose red and puffy, and looking quite feverish. Kurt gulped and stepped back a little.

"I'm 'k. Just a 'ittle..." a sneeze "sic'..." She blew her nose in a white soft kleenex and smiled up at Kurt. " 'M miserable Kurt...you really..." cough "shouldn't..." another sneeze "be her-"

"Be here? Yeah, but I wanted to see how you were before I go do this interview." Kurt said, cutting her off.

"I re'ly ap'recite it, th'nk you." Quinn said as she got comfortable in her bed, pulling her covers up and snuggling into her pillow. "Mom gave me medic'e so I sh-should go to s'eep...let me kn'w how Mr. Sexy goes, Kurt." She said with a hoarse cough.

Kurt's eyebrows rose in a state of panic. "I-I don't like him...I-I don't even _know him _Quinn..." Kurt hissed as he looked around, seeming like anyone _else_ would be in her empty room.

"Yo' didn't ha'e to. I see it in yo'r eyes...G'night, Kurt..." She said silently, and a second later she started snoring and Kurt scoffed. He folded his arms across his chest and found himself smiling at the sight of his friend.

He shook his head and left to head out.

xxxK&amp;Bxxx

Kurt walked into the Farbray's building, and walked up to the desk. A beautiful blonde talked adamantly on her bluetooth headset, and took notes on the yellow pad of paper on her desk.

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked softly.

The woman looked up, obviously annoyed, and said, "Hold on." She took her headset off, and asked Kurt, "Can I help you Mr...?"

"Hummel. Kurt Hummel. I'm here for the int-" Kurt started.

"Interview. Ah, yes. For Mr. Anderson. Wait please." She replied, cutting him off, dialing a number on the phone next to her.

Kurt nodded and smiled, taking a deep breath. _You can TOTALLY do this...you got this. _Kurt told himself over and over, but stopped abruptly when he turned to face a painting of the billionaire over three comfortable chairs, and pots of plants looking like they get plently of water. _Fuck...I TOTALLY don't have this under control...he's...intimidating...and I kinda like it..._

"Mr. Hummel?"

Kurt turned to see the blonde smiling politely, and proceeded to follow her. He noticed there were quite a few secretaries and businessmen _and _woman alike busy with paperwork or taking phone calls. They came to an elevator and she turned and said, "Take this elevator up two floors and go down the hall. It's the third door on your left."

Kurt nodded his thanks and took the elevator. When it stopped at the designated floor, his eyes darted around and he clutched his manilla folder in hand as he made his way down the hall. _One...two...three...this is it..._ Kurt took a deep breath and opened the door, only to have immediately fallen on the floor, his papers scattered everywhere. He huffed in annoyance, and started gathering his questions. Just then an olive-skinned hand was stuck out of nowhere, and Kurt swallowed, looking up to the most beautiful and mesmerizing hazel eyes he knows. "Sorry, sir...I..."

"It's ok, Mr. Hummel. Please, sit down." Mr. Anderson replied in his husky voice, gesturing to the two empty chairs in front of his glass made desk.

Kurt nodded frantically, and scrambled to get up, taking that hand in his. He graciously sat down and cleared his throat as he looked around Mr. Anderson's office.

The goregous man sat down in front of a flushed and nervous Kurt, and he stared intently at the 18 year old niave teenager. "I'm ready."

_I am too, FUCK. _Kurt thought lustfully. "W-What?"

"Aren't you here for the interview?" Mr. Sexy ass asked, a bit of confusion across his face.

"Y-Yes...yes I am...ok then." Kurt started the recorder and asked the first question Quinn wrote down for him. "What kind of projects will you be involved in this year?"

"My projects are my own. I choose what to do. This year? I plan on giving more to charities, and start a new campaign for Mr. Fabray." He answered smoothly.

Kurt bit his lip, and looked around for a pencil. Spotting one on this man's desk, he hesitated to grab it.

Mr. Anderson's darkened gaze followed Kurt's, only to have noticed it settled upon his own pencil. "Yes you may." Was all he said.

"T-Thank you, s-sir..." Kurt quickly grabbed it, and wrote down the answer. "N-Next...Do you care what people think of you?" _What the?! Quinn?! What IS this?! _Kurt thought, panic setting in.

"No."

"That was a little quick..." Kurt mumbled, avoiding those captivating honey amber eyes, and he wrote down his answer.

"That _question _was a little peculiar, Mr. Hummel." Mr. Anderson stated bluntly, crossing his hands together on his desk.

Kurt looked up. "S-Sorryy..." He bit his lip again.

Mr. Anderson's gaze darkened, but he cleared his throat, nonetheless. "Please, go on."

"What are your future goals?" Kurt asked softly.

"I would like to be successful as my boss, but I can only do so much..." He started.

"What does that mean?" Kurt interrupted.

"One question at a time." He said.

Kurt's breathing hitched at the _demand _and he bit his bottom lip, then smoothed the suddenly dry lips with his tongue. "Of course. My apologizes."

Mr. Anderson gulped, noticing the breath of intake from this..._consentual adult_ in front of him. "Also, I plan on starting a couple of stocks and bonds soon, saving my money..."

"For?" Kurt asked, but then squeaked as he noticed he rushed to ask yet _another _question.

Mr. Anderson's dark triangular eyebrows rose, and he held up a finger. _"For _my own reasons, Mr. Hummel."

"Kurt."

"Pardon?"

"M-My name is Kurt. Please call me Kurt." Kurt said quietly, crossing his leg over the other to get comfortable.

Just then, his office door opened, and a brunette woman asked, "Your meeting starts in five, sir."

"Cancel it." He told her, his eyes never leaving Kurt's.

"W-What? No, that's quite alright, sir...I s-should go anyways..." Kurt rambled, gathering his stuff.

"Stay."

Kurt inahled sharply, closing his eyes. _He...he wants me to stay? _Kurt slowly looked up, only to find Mr. Anderson's dark pupils staring intently at Kurt's softened gaze. "Ok."

"Ok."

"Okaaaay." the brunette woman said at the door. "Ten am tomorrow, sir?"

The man nodded and she left.

Silence.

"Next question, Kurt." He spoke up, straighting his tie.

Kurt swallowed and sighed, looking down at the paper and asked, "Are you gay?" Kurt blurted out.

Mr. Anderson's eyebrows rose to his forehead and a sly smile came across his face as he stared at his interrogator.

"Oh my god, I am so _so _sorry, s-sir...I-I'm just r-reading what _s-she _put, I..._shit." _Kurt muttered, turning beet red.

"Yes. I am. Don't curse Kurt."

Kurt's head snapped up and their eyes head each other's for a second. The only sound that could be heard in his office was the ticking of his grandfather clock, sitting at the far end of the room, near a neat and organized bookshelf.

"Ok." Kurt said softly, biting his lip again.

"Stop that."

Kurt was in a trance. "Stop what, sir?" He bit his lip again, taking in Mr. Anderson's adam's apple as it bobbed while he talked to Kurt.

"Biting your lip. It's...distracting, Kurt." He said a little bit harsh.

Kurt shook his head, and cleared his throat. He looked back down to his papers, and noticed that was all the questions. "T-That seems to be it, sir."

The man stood, and said, "Ok. Thank you."

Kurt stood and put his papers inside the folder. He headed to the door.

"Did you get all the answers you wanted?" He stopped and asked the taller teen.

Kurt looked at the wealthy man and mumbled, "Mmmhmm. Yes, thank you."

Mr. Anderson nodded, and opened the door following Kurt out back towards to the elevator. "Lunch?"

"Hmm?" Kurt turned around to look at this glorious and magnificent man.

"Lunch tomorrow? Come back and we can finish this...interview, Kurt?" He asked, arms folded across his expensive Armani suit.

Kurt nodded a little too quickly. "O-Of course."

_Ding! _The levator opened.

"Kurt."

"Mr. Anderson."

The elevator doors closed.

Review? Or? :P:P


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Going on vacation this week, Monday through Wednesday. I'm actually _really _excited! I'd be amazed if I came back to alot of reviews! ;)Please feel free to follow, fav, you know. The usual. Now enjoy! :P

No beta, all mistakes my own.

Chapter 2

"Quinn..." Kurt said happily, as he strutted into her living room with a lovestruck expression planted on his face. He flopped on her couch and sighed dreamily.

"Kurt...?" She said slowly, sounding like her nose has cleared up, and in fact, not red anymore. She didn't look feverish either. "How did it go?"

He took out the pad of questions and answers from his brown satchel, and hand handed them over. "Very well."

"Mmmhm. And how _is _Mr. Anderson?" She asked, as she read over the answers Kurt had jotted down.

"V-Very well. M-Mr. Anderson can be...quite...intimidating." He murmured as he fidgeted with his hands, just for something to do.

She merely nodded. "Ok."

Kurt shook his head, out of his daze, and stood to ask her, "Do you want me to make you a sandwich? Are you hungry?"

She shook her head no as she stayed silent, reading her papers for Yale. "No thanks, Kurt."

"How are you feeling?" He asked in concern as he made his way to her kitchen.

"Much, _much _better, thank you." She smiled.

"Good!" He replied back with a geniune smile, as he slathered some tuna with a butter knife on a couple pieces of wheat bread.

She got up, making her way over to him.

He smiled, and hummed contenly to himself, as he made the sandwich. He thought back to the mysterious and handsome man.

"Soooo...he _is _gay, Kurt?" Quinn smirked playfully as she stood in front of him.

Kurt stopped and slowly looked up. He gulped. "_Yes, _Quinn, he's gay."

"I KNEW it! Santana owes me! Haha!" Quinn squealed, jumping up and down on her feet like a five year old. She ran to grab her cell, and started dialing, most likely Santana.

"Wait. Hold up. What?" Kurt asked hesitantly, placing both hands firmly on the counter.

Quinn waved her hand. "Oh nothing, Kurt. We made a bet because she has a crush on him...and _I _was right! YES!"

A sudden feeling of envy came over Kurt. He didn't want _anyone _to like Mr. Anderson in _that way, _expect for Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. He bit his lip, and narrowed his eyes as he thought back to yesterday's events. Kurt absolutely _loved _Mr. A's dark, thick and most definately gorgeous curls. _I feel...like I can bow to his every whim..._Kurt shook hi head violently. _Where the HELL did THAT come from?! _

"...No! I _told _you! Gay, gay, ditty gay gay, San! Pay up!" Quinn laughed playfully on the phone.

Kurt held in a snort as he could _totally _imagine the latina scowling in defeat, as she handed over a $5 bill to the blonde cheerleader.

Quinn came bouncing over to Kurt, phone still cradled between her shoulder and ear, and snatched Kurt's perfectly made tuna sandwich. "Thanks, Kurt! I appreciate it!" She said cheerfully as she took a bite.

xxxK&amp;Bxxx

Kurt slowly walked into the expensive resturant Mr. Anderson specifically asked him to meet him at. He nervously wiped his hands on his blue skinnies, and glanced around, looking for a table. Spotting Mr. A right away, his heart leaped in his chest, and he made his way over. "M-Mr. Anderson, hello." Kurt breathed as he watched the millionaire type something frantically into his phone. Probably another appointment.

The handsome man looked up from readjusting his tie, his hazel eyes immediately raking over Kurt's lithe body, and nodded. "Kurt. I approve."

Kurt raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "Excuse me? A-Approve?" He gracefully sat down.

"Your outfit." He simply stated, as if he was talking about the weather.

Kurt swallowed and stared at Mr. A's expensive Armani suit.

"Let's order, Kurt." He stated firmly, picking up a menu, and in the process handing one to Kurt.

Kurt took the menu, his cyan eyes never leaving Mr. Handsome's. "Y-Yes, sir." Kurt whispered. _What the?! Where did THAT come from?!_

Blaine felt his pants tighten when he heard Kurt breathe out _sir, _and all he could think about was looking down to see Kurt Hummel, willingly on his pale knees, eagerly sucking and lapping at Blaine's hard cock...He cleared his throat as the waitress came over. "Just a hot tea. No lemon."

Kurt looked up. "Uhm...c-can I get a cappuccino?"

Mr. Anderson raised a triangular eyebrow and waved his hand at the waitress. He nodded and she left. "Tell me about you, Kurt."

"W-What do you want to k-know?" Kurt muttered, turning red.

_Your deepest desires...how you like it. Hard and rough? Slow and sensual? _"Family."

"Family?" Kurt asked again, unsure.

"Yes, Kurt. Family."

"Uhm, ok, well m-my mom passed away when I was 8. I live with my dad...I-" Kurt started.

"Brothers? Sisters?" Mr. A interrupted.

Kurt nodded his head yes, and bit his lip.

"Stop that, Kurt." Mr. A said lowly, as his dark lustful eyes immediately noticed Kurt biting his lip.

"S-Sir?" Kurt asked innocently.

Blaine cleared his throat, crossed his legs to avoid his now painful erection, and nodded for Kurt to continue.

The waitress came back, gently setting the drinks on the table, and Kurt proceeded. "I have a stepbrother named Finn...he's actually a big, giant oaf. Lovable...goon, sometimes a little oblivious..." He smiled as his eyes watched the brown hot liquid from his white cup.

"Mmmhm. Ok. Kurt."

"Mmm?" Kurt smiled, meeting the man's eyes.

"What do you think of me?" He asked bluntly, placing his hands on the table.

"Uhm...I-I...don't r-really _know _you..." Kurt whispered.

"Don't lie, Kurt."

"I-I find you a little intimidating..." Kurt said sheepishly.

He nodded. "Everyone does." He looked around the resturant.

"Why?"

"Let's not talk about me, Kurt. We're talking about you right now." He said in a stern voice.

Kurt gulped and nodded a little too quickly.

"High school you go to?"

"M-McKinley. Why...?" Kurt asked warily.

"Clubs you're in?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. _Jesus, if I knew I was gonna be interrogated..._

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Kurt."

Kurt let out a small squeak, but enjoyed the demanding and sexy as _fuck _tone. "I-I'm in the g-glee club...I'm trying out for the presidents c-club...uhm,..." Kurt trailed off with a mumble.

"You sing?" He asked interested, looking up from his phone.

"Y-Yeah...uhm, it's amazing. I love t-to sing. It kinda reminds me of m-my mom, to be honest..." Kurt grinned.

"That's great, Kurt." The wealthy man said, now in a softer tone, and wow, ok what was _that _about? Kurt wondered.

They held each other's gaze momentarily, and then he said, "We need to go. I need to get back to work." _But I can't get enough of you, Kurt Hummel..._

_ Damn it. That sucks, I wanted to spend more time with you, Mr. Anderson. _"Great. Wonderful." Kurt muttered sarcastically, and under his breath. He gathered his things, but didn't notice the raised eyebrow coming from Mr. A.

They walked out, Mr. Anderson taking lead as he rushed back to work. "Kurt."

"Yes?" Kurt replied, speeding up to the shorter man, totally _not _ogling his round perky ass in those Armani suit trousers.

"What's wrong. And don't lie to me." He stopped, turning around to hold Kurt's confused gaze.

"Uhm? I'm s-sorry?" Kurt responded, befuddled. He bit his lip.

"Kurt..." Mr. Anderson growled, his eyes trailing to those pink and plump lips he oh so desperately wanted to kiss and suck and bite on.

Kurt sighed. "Look, I just didn't want this to end, that's all. If you _must know." _Kurt said in a bitchy tone.

Mr. Anderson swallowed and said quietly, "W-We can't see each other anymore. I'm sorry, Kurt."

"Say what now?" Kurt deadpanned. "Ok. Fine. Have an amazing day, Mr. Anderson." Kurt playfully saluted as he started to walk across the crosswalk, but only to be almost bombarded with a nearby bicyclist.

"Kurt!"

The next thing Kurt knew, he was flushed, pressed oh so close to Mr. Anderson's chest, and his intense stare boring into Kurt's terrified eyes. "T-Thanks." He panted.

The man only nodded, and inhaled sharply. He closed his eyes, letting Kurt's arm go. "Have a good day, Kurt." He walked off into the crowd of people hustling and bustling.

Kurt sighed, feeling irate.

_Now what? _

Review? :)


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: OMG Guys! Mah movie came out yesterday, so now that the original 50 shades of Grey, which I do not own, is out, I can hopefully speed up the updating process of THIS 50 shades of Grey KLAINE fic, which I own. In my imagination...Aaaaanyways, enjoy today's update in celebration of the amazing movie release yesterday! :):)

Warnings: Swearing, mentions of boners lol...alochol usage...uhm I think that's it! :P No beta, all mistakes my own.

Chapter 3

Kurt consciously rolled Mr. Anderson's pencil eraser against his pink plump lips, all the while thinking of the handsome millionaire. Kurt crossed his legs, and tried to focus on the teacher, but to no avail. His heart sped up as he glanced at the clock, noting almost time to go home for the day.

As the bell finally rang, Kurt gathered his belongings and sighed, thinking about what exactly his weekend would entail. More homework? Studying? Hanging with friends?

"Hummel!"

Kurt jumped, and looked up to the sound of Puckerman's voice. He sat down casually, as if he even _speaks _to Kurt. Kurt's eyes narrowed and said, "Puckerman. What gives?"

"Oh, man. Don't frown. Our weekend is spoken for." Puck replied cheerfully, pumping his fist into the air.

Kurt raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "Oh?" He folded his arms across his chest, intrigued. "Do tell?"

"I got the job as that hunky millionaire's photographer, or whatever..." He responded with a wave of his hand, looking around the classroom as other students shuffled out.

Kurt choked. "I-I'm sorry? What?"

"Yeah! Mr...Uhm, what's-his-face-again...?" Puck trailed off slowly.

"A-Anderson?!" Kurt squeaked quietly, then looked around in embarrassment. "W-What...?"

"Yeah, I wanted you to come with me and my girl tomorrow when I get some good shots of him. _Then, _we can go drinking, and you can ask that annoying dude who likes you, oh what's his name, Chandler?"

Kurt grimaced at that name. Ah, yes. Chandler. What a douchebag. "No thanks, Puck."

"Sorry, dude. I kinda already told Quinn we would. So, photographs of Mr. Handsome..."

"Are you _sure _you're straight...or?" Kurt but in.

"Mr. _Handsome, _and yes, I'm straight...and then, THEN we can go out to the bar. C'Mon, Kurt! It'll be fun!" Puck said enthusiastically.

Kurt did his signature eye roll. "Fine."

xxxK&amp;Bxxx

_How the fuck does he get more sexy every single day? How is this even possible? Is he even human? Real? Jesus..._Kurt thought, as he cast shy glances at Mr. Anderson, posing for the next press conference. Kurt hummed consciously as he bit the tip of Mr. A's eraser, and Quinn giggled from beside him.

"Could you be _any more obvious _Kurt? Sheesh..." She snickered quietly as she jotted something down on her notepad.

"Ssssh! _God, _Quinn..." Kurt hissed, unfortunately having to tear his eyes away from Anderson for a second. "I-I'm not _doing anything_..."

"Uh huh, whatever. Keep telling yourself that. I can smell the sexual tension in this room..." Quinn joked.

"Mr. Anderson?" Puck piped up from behind the camera. "Maybe an actual smile this time?"

The short dark haired man went back to posing, not smiling, but indeed, sneaking dark lustful gazes at the teenager.

_He always looks so serious...damn it. _Kurt sighed, listening to Quinn babbling about their planned drinking afterwards, something about needing a break...he really _was _trying to listen, but with the way Mr. Anderson kept _looking _at him like...like he was delicious, FUCK. How was he supposed to concentrate!?

"Ok, we're done here. Thank you, Mr. A. I'll forward these to Mr. Fabray." Puck smiled, and prepared to leave.

Mr. A nodded his head in agreement, and walked over to Kurt. _He seems nervous. Did he just gulp? Damn, I could TAKE him right here, right now..._

Kurt gulped as he noticed Mr. A coming his way, and Quinn scurried off with Puck, chatting lowly about current plans.

"Kurt."

"M-Mr. Anderson." Kurt stuttered. He cleared his throat, trying again. "H-How were the pictures?"

"I don't know, Kurt. I didn't see them yet."

_FUCK. Right. Stupid Kurt! Stupid, stupid, stupid! _Kurt giggled nervously, and tried to cover it up. "Right, duh. S-Sorry." He worried his bottom lip between his teeth.

Mr. Anderson's hazel eyes followed that lip biting, and he swallowed slowly, and stated, "Walk with me."

"Of c-course, sir." Kurt mumbled, head bowed.

As they walked silently through the Anderson's mansion hallway, decorated with different paintings, hung loosely on the walls, and red chairs lining the walls. A glass chandlier hung from up above, and Kurt found himself smiling.

"Is he your boyfriend, Kurt?"

Kurt snorted. "I'm sorry? Puckerman?! N-No, he's more l-like family. He gets along with m-my brother, Finn."

Mr. A nodded, his lips pressed tightly into a thin line.

"No, seriously, he's with Quinn, sir. "Kurt chuckled.

Aside from the tightening in his pants, _yet again, _he decided he absolutely adored Kurt's laugh. It was like music to his ears, and he craved to hear it more. He decided he wanted to make Kurt laugh like this all the time. "Ok, Kurt."

"Okaaay." Kurt whisered, his cyan eyes narrowed to the floor and he fiddled with his scarf.

They bid their farewells, Kurt's heart physically hurting just a little, and he walked into his kitchen later that day. "Dad, I'm home." He yelled, taking his baby blue scarf off, and laying it neating on the back of the couch.

"In here, bud."

Kurt followed his fathers' voice to find him chopping veggies in the kitchen in preparation for dinner. "Hey, how was your day?"

"Good, good. Yours?" He replied.

"It was ok." Kurt sighed.

Burt turned around, and adjusted his baseball cap. "You got a package today. I set it in your room."

"Package?" Kurt asked, confusion across his face.

Burt merely nodded. "I'm gonna continue fixing dinner. Why don't you go shower and get ready."

"Ok." Kurt smiled and headed to his room. He closed the door, and found a neatly wrapped brown paper package, lined with a teal ribbon, and he opened it. His eyes rose to his hairline as he saw what it was. It was 5 books of his favorite series, first edition, probably thinking as his regards to helping him with the interview. Kurt swallowed as he tried to look for the sender, but he had a feeling he already knew who it was. "I-I can't accept these..." Kurt breathed out to himself.

He set them aside without a second thought, and got ready for dinner. He couldn't wait til later that night; he missed hanging out with Quick. He lied to his dad, telling him he was sleeping over at Quinn's.

xxxK&amp;Bxxx

The constant _BOOM BOOM BOOM _of the night clubs music was _not _helping Kurt's headache. Or the fact that he had to pee, after having 3 shots of tequlia. Or fucking Chandler, who was currently sitting across from him, practically _leering _at Kurt like a piece of meat, waiting to be devoured.

Kurt got up, heading for the bathroom, when a hand stopped him.

"Where are you going?" Chandler asked over the loud music.

"I have to pee!" Kurt giggled. _I'm pretty sure I DON'T need your help with this issue...I'm a big boy..._He freed his grasp of Chandler's hand, and scoffed when he noticed the line to the bathroom. _Well, fuck. _Kurt sighed, and leaned against the wall, only to wait for God knows _how _long.

He took his phone out, scrolling through quite a few contacts before landing on Mr. A's phone number. _To delete or not to delete? _Kurt huffed in annoyance. He pressed send.

"Kurt."

"Mr. Anderson! Hi! I'm sen'ing your exp'nsive books back; thank youuuuu for the kind gesture." Kurt slurred.

"Kurt, where are you?" Mr. A demanded right away.

"Bathroom liiiiine beca'se I havta pee reeeallllly badly..." Kurt answered, looking around at his surroundings.

"Kurt, have you been drinking?"

"Well, yeah, DUH. I have, Mr. Fancy Pants. Why? Why do YOU care?" Kurt challenged, but snickered, nonetheless.

"Kurt, come home right now." Anderson said lowly.

"Why are you so bossy? 'Kurt, let's have coffee'...'No, stay away'...'Let's go for more co'fee'...'No, you have to get away from meeee'...'come here, Kurt'..." Kurt babbles on dramatically, his other hand flailing wildly.

"Tell me where you are. What bar are you at?"

"I'm a looooooooooong way aw'y from youuuuu, Mr. A. Goodnight! Byeeeee!" Kurt hurriedly hangs up with a drunken giggle.

Mr. Anderson is pissed, as he stares at his phone, now quickly making plans to find Kurt, and _fast. _

A/N: Review my darlings? :)

-Marianne xoxoxo


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello, schnazzy readers of mine. Enjoy this next chapter, and please, feel free to review, follow, favorite, or alert. Thanks! No beta, all mistakes my own.

I do not own Glee, I wish I did. Psssh.

Warnings: Alcohol usage, swearing, the mention of Blaine's gorgeous chest….I think that's it. Please lemme know if I forgot something.

Chapter 5

Kurt sighed and smiled as his head felt dizzy, not _just _from the alcohol coursing through his veins at the moment, and his mind drifted to lustful thoughts of Mr. Anderson. A couple of minutes later, his phone rang. Looking down at his screen, his perfectly plucked eyebrows scrunched in confusion at the name.

Mr. Anderson? Whaaaaat?! Kurt gulped, and answered. "H-Hello?"

"Look, I know where you are, I'm coming to get you. Stay. Put." Mr. Anderson stated in an angry, but worried tone, nonetheless.

Kurt felt the front of his pants tighten at the demand. Mr. A hung up, and Kurt walked outside to get some fresh air.

Then, out of nowhere, douche bag Chandler appeared, breathless. "Hey! Kurt, are you cold? Here, take my jacket." Chandler offered as he removed his jacket, and draped it over the pale teen. "Are you ok?"

Kurt, looking uncomfortable replied with a slur, "Yeah, 'm fine, ju't drank more than I sho'ld ha'e, that's all…."

Chandler sneered and pulled Kurt closer. "Come here, you still look cold."

"O-Oh, no….I'm ok, t-thank you though…." Kurt forced a smile, his heart hammering and feeling unease.

"Gosh, Kurt, I've been waiting to do this for so long…." Chandler breathed out, staring into Kurt's baby blues.

"D-Do what…..? Oh, n-no …please, no no no…." Kurt muttered, backing away from Chandler's strong hold.

"Come on, Kurt? Please? Just one kiss?" Chandler begged pathetically.

"N-No, I….. I don't….." Kurt started, and looked around in panic.

All of a sudden, Kurt heard a familiar voice.

"Hey! He _said _NO man!" A very enraged Mr. Anderson, wait what the fuck? Mr. Anderson?! Intruded, pushing the jerk off of the tall drunk teen.

Kurt's eyes widened. "A-Anderson….what….?" He leaned over and spilled his alcohol remains on Blaine's expensive black shoes, wincing in embarrassment. "F-Fuck, don't look at m-me…."

Chandler scoffed, looking at them both with disgust, and walked away.

The hunky millionaire shoved a white handkerchief for Kurt to use, and Kurt gratefully took it.

"C'mon, let's go. We're leaving. Now." He said in his low, velvety voice.

Kurt interrupted, his head spinning, hell, his whole fucking _world _spinning. _He smells so damn good…..Focus, Kurt. You can do this. _"I'm here w-with Quinn and Puck…." His blue eyes travelled back to the bar's entrance, completely aware of the crowd of people, chatting happily, waiting to get inside.

"No, Kurt. Now." Mr. Anderson said in a softer voice, his dark hazel eyes boring into Kurt's cyan ones.

For a second, they both held each other's intense gaze, and Kurt blushed a deep red as he bit his lower lip. "O-Oh. Ok, then…." Kurt blinked his eyes. "Wow….uh…"

"What Kurt?" Mr. A asked in concern as he held the drunk teen, oh so close, his scent was distracting and quite intoxicating.

"W-World spinning…may f-faint…oh n-no…" Kurt mumbled, and he started wobbling slightly on his long lean legs.

"Now?!" Mr. Anderson hissed in irritation, looking around.

Kurt fainted abruptly in Mr. Anderson's strong arms.

xxxK&amp;Bxxx

Kurt woke up to the sound of loud impatient cars blaring their horns, and he squinted his eyes to avoid the bright sunlight streaming in through the beige curtains. He yawned, rubbed his eyes, and bolted upright, taking in his surroundings. His eyes landed on some blue pills with a neat, hand-written note sign above it, reading, "Eat Me." Next to that, a tall 8 oz glass of freshly squeezed orange juice had the same sign, "Drink Me." Kurt found himself taking the pills and downing them with the delicious cold drink and startled when none other than Mr. Anderson entered his bedroom door. He wore a brown towel loosely hung around the back of his neck. Kurt licked his suddenly dry lips at, oh _god, _was…..was he _sweating?! _His black shirt clung to his clearly defined torso, and a pair of black shorts was worn on the gorgeous olive hips. _Did he just workout?! God damn FUCK. _

"Good morning, Kurt." A swig of water. "How are you feeling?"

_Was that sarcasm or….? _"Better than I deserve. Kurt answered softly, his eyes looking anywhere but at Mr. A. He swallowed thickly as he set the OJ back. "D-Did you put me to bed?"

"Mmmmhmm." Blaine replied as he lifted a silver covered exquisite dish, looking for something particular.

Another swallow. "Y-You undressed me?" He asked staring straight ahead.

Blaine laughed. "I had no choice, Kurt."

"Wait what?!"

"You threw up on your clothes, Kurt." He deadpanned.

"W-Where did you s-sleep?" Kurt asked, now fiddling with the tan duvet nervously.

He pointed to the vacant space next to Kurt. Kurt eyed the spot next to him.

"F-Fuck…did w-we….?" Kurt stuttered, turning a red tint all the way up to his ears.

"Don't swear, Kurt. And, no, necrophilia isn't my thing." Blaine said as he buttered two slices of wheat toast, and then headed over to his bed. "Here Kurt. You need to eat."

Kurt took a slice, eyes narrowed downcast in shame.

"I had Jeff pick up some clean clothes." Blaine said, taking a seat on his couch. He tiredly ran a hand down the front of his face and sighed.

"Who's Jeff?"

"My driver."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You didn't have to do that."

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Kurt." Blaine said lowly.

Kurt paused, the bread halfway to his mouth.

"And yes, I did. Yours were covered in vomit."

Kurt swallowed uncomfortably.

Blaine stood up and took his shirt off, displaying his gorgeous Greek god abs, for Kurt to see.

Kurt stopped breathing.

He playfully crawled his way to Kurt on the bed. "If you were _mine, _you wouldn't be able to sit down for a week after what you did last night, Kurt." He whispered close to Kurt's face.

"W-What?" Kurt asked, with his mouth full, and slightly befuddled.

Blaine took a seductive bite from the toast. "I have to go shower. Stay. Put." Blaine growled, his dark and lustful gaze never leaving Kurt's oh so innocent one's.

As Blaine got up and headed towards the bathroom, moments later hearing the shower turn on, Kurt's entire body felt like it was on fire. His heart raced a mile a minute and the ache between his legs grew increasingly painful.

_What the FUCK just happened?! _

Review?

-Marianne xoxoxo


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm sorry I'm late! Real life, man. Ugh. This chapter is for ChrisColfer2050 and GleekyxKlainerxKurtx188! I'm so SO sorry ladies; I tried to get this out as fast as I could. :) Please enjoy Love Me Like You Do! No beta, all mistakes my own.

Chapter 5

Kurt sighed, leaning back against Mr. A's pillows, and really took a moment to scan the room. He smiled a little, feeling more at ease. Suddenly, he gasped when he felt his erection rubbing against the heavy duvet, and he threw his back on the wall with a _thud! _Closing his eyes, he tried to control his breathing, his heart rapidly beating in his chest. _That's right, he's in the shower...naked...alone...Maybe I should in there and drop to my knees for him...? Wait WHAT?! _Kurt thought lustfully, and he consciously licked his lips. One of his hands made its way to his engorged dick, and he slowly rubbed the tip through his pajamas.

"Kurt, what are you doing?"

Kurt's eyes snapped open in shock as he heard Mr. A's authoritive voice bringing him back to reality. He stared at those dark hazel eyes before him, and he stilled his hand. He dared not look down to his hand, in fear of doing something wrong or something Mr. Anderson didn't like or approve of..._Wait where the fuck did THAT come from?! Approve of?! Didn't like?! Oh fuck, he's only wearing a white towel...yummy... _

"What are you doing, Kurt?" Mr. Anderson repeated.

"N-Nothing!" Kurt squeaked a little _too quickly, _knowing he'd been caught.

As Mr. A raised a triangular eyebrow, he noticed Kurt's beet red face and neck and he smirked playfully.

Kurt gulped, his hand still on his hard cock, unmoving.

Suddenly, his demeanor changed. "Are you playing with yourself, Kurt?" He asked lowly, eyes hooded as he crossed his arms over his bare chest.

Kurt opened his mouth to protest, but the half-naked sexy as fuck millionaire cut him off. "Don't lie to me."

Silence.

Kurt was temorarily distracted as he watched tiny beads of what was that? _Sweat? Water? _make their way down the delicious manscape of Blaine's hot body. Kurt bit back a desperate moan, and instead worried his bottom lip between his teeth.

The moan came out, regardless.

"Kurt." Blaine reprimanded with a disapproving frown.

"Mmmhmmm?" He mumbled, his eyes glaszed over while checking out the beautiful curve of his biceps, clearly defined abs, down to his strong, powerful thighs.

Mr. Anderson slowly made his way towards the bed, towards a very flustered Kurt Hummel. He smirked as he crawled on the bed, on all fours, and in the process, snapping Kurt out of his stupor.

"Y-Yeah?" He breathed out, eyes locked with dark lustful hazel ones.

"Do not play with yourself."

"W-Wha...? I'm s-sorry, what?" Kurt asked, his heart beating wildly in his chest.

"Do. Not..." he whispered, moving a chestnut lock of hair out of Kurt's red face, "Play. With. Yourself."

Kurt gulped, and changed the subject. "W-Why did you bring m-me here, Mr. A?"

"I can't seem to stay away from you," A pause as Blaine scanned Kurt's surprised face, oh so close, breathing on Kurt's pink, wet lips, "No matter how hard I try..."

"Kurt's cock stirred from under the duvet and he gasped, lowering his cyan eyes. He looked back up and breathed out softly, "Then don't."

Dun, dun, duuuun. Review? :3:3

-Marianne xoxoxo


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Another update! Hope you like! Feedback is always appreciated u.u To the reviewer last chapter: Necrophelia was yes, put into my last chapter, but it was alos in the movie, if you go back and watch it. :)

Xoxo

No beta, all mistakes my own. I do not own Glee or 50 Shades OR Klaine, although, I WISH I did. ;)

Chapter 7

Blaine sighed, lickking his lips. "Kurt, I don't..." Another sigh. "I don't _do _relationships. I don't _do _romance...my tastes are very singular. You wouldn't understand."

Kurt looked distraught, his eyes lowering once again, to the tan duvet.

It was quiet for a moment.

Blaine's hazel eyes searched Kurt's.

"Enlighten me, then. _Tell _me what you mean. I'm _not _stupid, Mr. A." Kurt pressed.

Blaine blinked. He lifted his hand, immediately cupping Kurt's flushed cheek, and the teen sighed dreamily, and closed his eyes, enjoying the warm, and somewhat comforting hand gently caressing his porcelain cheek. He nuzzled his face into the goregous man's touch.

Blaine swallowed, taking in Kurt's delicate features. The way his eyelashes fanned over his pale face, the way his breath slightly hitched, and Mr. A found that having his scent so close was...an agonizing but an amazing torture. He traced Kurt's pink lips with his thumb, admiring the way Kurt just would not _sit still. _

_ I just...I can't get involved. Not without his say..._ Blaine thought. But, still, he found himself drawn closer to the captivating teen, able to _smell _him, having a deep and powerful desire to _taste _him. His lips were oh, so close to the trembling and panting teen before him, and _god...would it be that bad to just...taste this beautiful angel...? _

Blaine hesitantly backed away, his chest feeling tight with an unexplained emotion, Blaine couldn't pinpoint at the moment. He got up, leaving a dismayed and saddened Kurt on his bed as he headed for a nice hot shower.

_Fuck, so close. _Kurt sulked as he heard the shower starting to run.

xxxK&amp;Bxxx

As Mr. Anderson left Kurt in his guest bedroom, heading for his office to do his daily work, he placed an acceptable outfit on the bed for Kurt to change into, nodding his head for the chestnut haired boy to go ahead and change.

Mr. Anderson closed the door, and about a minute or two later, his phone buzzed. He smiled as he saw a familiar number light up his screen.

"Quinn! How are you?" Kurt chirped happily, eyeing the outfit set neatly before him.

_The tightest pair of pants I own? A nice button up Gucci shirt? _He raised an eyebrow questioningly, but got dressed, nonetheless, listening to a very pissed off Quinn Fabray.

"...can you _believe _the _nerve _of that douche?! Fucking asshole!" She explained through gritted teeth.

Her and Puck, were apparently having another issue, only breaking up for the 3rd time that year, and were on bad terms again.

Kurt, being the nice friend he is, listened intently, pursing his lips. "Uh uh." He nodded his head in agreement. He tied the boots, completeing his outfit.

_He has good taste! _Kurt thought slyly.

They bid their goodbyes, (with a promise of Kurt dropping by later for more comfort, shoulder to cry on, and just to be there for her when she's ranting) and he headed to the wealthy man's office to gather the rest of his belongings.

xxxK&amp;Bxxx

Opening the door slowly, Kurt peeked his head in, only to find Mr. A typing away, quietly, on his laptop.

Looking up, Blaine did a double take, immediately shut his laptop, and said, "You look beautiful, Kurt."

"Your assistant has good taste, bringing me these clothes." He said softly, biting his lip as Mr. A stood up.

Blaine sat down on the front of his desk, his eyes raking appreciatively over Kurt's lithe frame. _Fucking beautiful indeed. _"I picked those clothes out, Kurt." He said bluntly, and folded his muscular arms over his chest.

Kurt raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow, but said nothing. _Oh shit. Ok then..._

"What are you doing later?" Mr. Anderson asked in a low voice, making Kurt shiver at his authorative tone.

"Uhm, I-I..." Kurt stuttered, pondering back to what exactly he's doing tonight, and finding out he's not doing anything. "N-Nothing, sir."

Blaine gritted his teeth together, stiffling a moan, and he felt his cock twitch in response. "Great. I'll have my assistant, Mr. Smythe, pick you up at your house at 5 pm. Do not be late, Kurt."

Kurt grinned bashfully, and looked at the marbled floor, feeling his face heat up.

Blaine sighed as Kurt looked up. "I'd _really _like to bite that fucking lip..."He took his thumb, tracing the gorgeous intimadating flesh.

Kurt breathed out, "I-I'd think I'd l-like that, too." His eyes never left Blaine's dark lustful gaze.

"I'm not going to touch you." He stated matter-of-factly. "Not until I have your written consent."

_Wait, what?! What the fuck..._Kurt thought, confusing crossing his face. "W-What?"

"I'll explain later." He replied with a smirk. "Let's go get you home."

As they heard the elevator _ding!, _the doors opening, they both stepped inside, Kurt's heart beating wildly in his chest.

The doors closed.

"Fuck the paperwork." Blaine said breathlessly, grabbing Kurt's face gently, connecting their lips in a desperate and heated kiss. He pushed Kurt up against the wall, lifting his hands up above his head, elicting a strangled moan from Kurt. Blaine brought his leg up to spread Kurt's long and slender legs open forcefully, now rubbing against Kurt's prominent erection. He proceeded to rub against a whimpering Kurt Hummel.

The elevator _ding!i_ed once again, signaling oncoming people to find their desired destination. Three elderly men and one nice looking blonde entered, all wearing expensive Armani suits, and they chatted excitedly about an upcoming project.

Kurt was absolute mess. His chestnut locks were mussed, his face flushed, and chest heaving. He looked over at Mr. Anderson, and saw that the sexy billionaire was indeed, calm, cool, and collected.

Blaine smirked deliciously as they lowered to the ground floor.

_What the HELL just happened?! _Kurt thought, tracing his lips, and still feeling Blaine's lips against his own.

Review? Xoxoxo Marianne


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: I just wanted you all to know that this is loosely based on the movie, 50 Shades of Grey. It follows the same storyline, yes, but, it will be my own, and in my own words. Shout out to Cheryl, kikiwarbler on Twitter, and Avidlywriting, on Twitter, for the insight and wonderful ideas they gave me to keep this on. Also, to LoveFanfics for keeping me motivated. Because, I was seriously thinking about stopping this fic altogether, because I feel like you guys are only reading this because it's expected to be exactly like the movie, and it's not. Please enjoy, and let me know what you think. ;)

No beta, all mistakes my own.

Warnings: Talk of consenual activities, swearing, mentions of alcohol

Chapter 8

Kurt dreamily stared of into nothing, as he continued to scrub the same plate, in the same spot, over and over again for a couple of minutes. He moaned quietly, thinking of Mr. A, and he bit his lip between his teeth.

"Bud?"

Kurt jumped to the sound of his father's voice, pulling him back to reality, from the kitchen doorway. Kurt turned around and smiled. "Yeah, dad?"

"Quinn is here to visit you. You ok?" Burt questioned, removing his baseball cap, and rubbing his bald head.

"Fine." Kurt squeaked, but then cleared his throat. He answered again. "Yes, dad. I'm fine." He wiped his hands on a kitchen rag, and walked towards the living room, met by his blonde friend.

"Hey, Kurt!" Quinn smiled. She stood up to give him a hug.

"I'll be in the garage." Burt said in his usual gruff voice, and sauntered away, leaving them to chat.

"So, how are you and Puck?" Kurt asked, and they both sat down, getting comfortable.

"Oh no. Nuh uh uh, Kurt. We're starting with you. Let's talk about you and Mr. Hottie Billionaire. Spill." Quinn smirked.

Kurt swallowed. He trusted her, of course. His cheeks immediately flushed, as he answered, "I-I'm seeing him again tonight..."

Quinn squealed with delight. "Well, if you're seeing him again tonight, _something _must have happened. So. Spill." She repeated.

Kurt hummed.

"Kurt..." Quinn said, a warning in her voice.

"Well...w-we just kissed...uhm.." Kurt finished lamely. _Once, yeah, but it was the best thing ever. _He shifted on the couch, and felt his groin ache all over again at the memory, and he knew his ears and neck were a red tint. "Once..." Kurt's eyes wandered around his living room, purposely avoiding the blonde's gaze.

"Only once?" Quinn asked softly. "Well, that's...odd."

"Mmmhmmm...odd doesn't began to cover it." Kurt whispered.

xxxK&amp;Bxxx

"Hi. Mr. Smythe, right?"" Kurt asked the tall and scrawny man before him, standing next to a black limo, right outside Kurt's house.

"Yes. Kurt, I presume?" He opened the door.

Kurt nodded, and got in.

"Mr. Anderson will be joining you later." Mr. Smythe said, and he proceeded to start the limo.

Kurt sat back, his lips pressed into a thin line, and buckled up. He enjoyed the scenery as Mr. Anderson's hired limo driver took him through the city, to God knows where.

Hell, Kurt had no idea.

He liked surprises, for the most part. He grinned and took in the sight of the trees, the not-so-quiet-city, and the passerbys taking their nighttime stroll.

Finally, the limo slowed to a halt, and Kurt furrowed his eyebrows, thinking _that was quick. _He unbuckled, and Mr. Smythe opened his door politely. Kurt noticed they stood outside a tall glass building, but Kurt didn't recognize it.

Mr. Smythe led them both inside, immediately stepping into an elevator.

_Well, fuck. Last time this happened, Mr. Anderson's cock was pressed against my thigh, his teeth gently biting my lower lip..._Kurt thought lustfully, licking his lips as the elevator dinged, signaling the arrived destination.

The doors opened, and Kurt's eyes bugged, his mouth agape, as he saw Mr. Anderson standing next to a very large gray and white helicopter, _Mr. Anderson Enterprises, _in white fancy letters, on the side of the massive ride.

"Good evening, Kurt." He smiled, his hands tucked firmly into his Armani suit. He kindly opened the door, and Kurt climbed inside, his heart hammering wildly in his chest.

"A-Are you flying this?" Kurt asked in a stunned voice.

Mr. A wriggled his dark triangular eyebrows, as he buckled the teen in safely. "No escaping now."

Kurt's eyes widened, and Mr. A mumbled, "Roger that. Ready to depart to Colombus."

"W-We're going to Colombus?!" Kurt questioned excitedly.

The helicopter took off slowly, and he took a deep breath, taking in the view from up in the air.

Apparently, the gorgeous wealthy man had experience flying this. As he carefully manuevered the helicopter, Kurt grinned as he gazed at the city lights, tall skyscrapers, outside of small town Lima, Ohio, now coming upon Colombus. Kurt casted bashful glances at Mr. Anderson every now and then, only to be met with his dark and hungry eyes. He smiled, folding his hands onto his lap as the plane landed safely on top of another roof, as far as Kurt could tell.

They both exited the helicopter, Kurt's legs feeling quite like jello, and his heart pounding. His palms began to sweat profusely as the shorter man led them to yet, _another _elevator.

xxxK&amp;Bxxx

"Would you like a drink, Kurt? Or perhaps something to eat?" He asked politely, as they came out of the elevator, and into a white hallway.

Kurt stopped. "Uhm...d-drink? I-I'm..."

"It's just us." Mr. A stated.

Kurt nodded. "Yes, please." Kurt looked around, the massive and quite spacious mansion. Off in the distance, he could see a grand piano, a couple of cushioned beige couches on either side, and a glass chandelier overhead shining brightly in the otherwise dim room. It gave it a home-y feeling. "Wow." Kurt mumbled. A couple of lamps, lit as well, were seen right in front of a small kitchette, complete with a convenient bar. His hands ran smoothly over the piano. "Do you play?"

"Yes."

Kurt giggled. "Of course you do." _Is there anything you can't do? _He made his way to the long marble table as Mr. A poured them both a glass of white wine. "What's this?" He asked, eyeing the stack of papers before him.

They sat down.

"It's a non disclosure agreement, Kurt. It means that you cannot discuss anything about us with anyone. I'm afraid my laywer insists." He explained calmly.

"I-I would never talk to anyone..." Kurt trailed off. He signed the papers, taking a deep breath. Risking it, he asked, "A-Are you going to make l-love to m-me now?"

Mr. A smirked, coming closer. "Two things, Kurt. One, I do not make love. I fuck. _Hard._"

Kurt's breathing hitched. "A-And second?" Kurt breathed out, captivated by those fucking hazel eyes before him.

"Come." He held his olive-skinned hand out immediately.

Kurt didn't hesitate to take it. His hand was warm. Comforting. His hand was...were he felt like he belonged.

They stopped in front of a white door, before Mr. Anderson spoke. "It's beyond this door, Kurt."

Kurt eyed it warily. "What is?"

"My playroom."

"Like x-box...ps3...the wii and stuff? Or?" Kurt asked.

He shook his head no. "It's important to me that you may choose to leave at any time."

_What if I don't want to? _He thought miserably. "Why? What the fuck is inside?" Kurt pressed, as he kept eyeing the door.

"Do not cuss, Kurt." Mr. A growled lowly. "I meant what I said. You have to know that. The helicopter is on standby to take you whenever you want to go." He answered seriously, taking out a small gold key, probably to unlock it.

"Just open the door." Kurt demanded.

"Ok." Mr. A whispered. "Are you ready?"

Kurt gulped, but nodded nonetheless. _What the fuck am I getting myself into?! _

Review? :3

-Marianne xoxo ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Not an update

A/N: Guys! I just wanted to let you know I will be on hold for a while because I got a new job! (I start training the day after I turn 31, January 4th!) I'll be working at a nursing home, so therefore, my updates will be even less...I do know, at this present time, my days off will be Wednesdays and Thursdays, so I'll try my best to update a fic a week. I'm so sorry to keep you all waiting. Life being a mother, with two kids and hubby in the military is hard. I hope you understand. Just...please _please _try to bear with me...I will most definitely try my best, ok? Escpecially, for all you lovely and devoted readers. Just know that I'll never abandon a fic. I want to try to update Whatever Happened To Saturday Night before Monday! And try to finish it before I start work. It'll only be 3 chapters. :) Muah! Thanks for all your support; I'll update soon! :*

-Marianne xoxox


End file.
